The Creator and The Creation
by ADropInHeaven
Summary: Loving someone is never an easy thing to do, it's even harder when you were never meant to be with them. But how is Kagome supposed to feel when she has literally created the perfect guy for her yet cannot even be with him? It's harder than she imagined possible. This a story based off of Kagome's PoV and A Rainy September. Written for " Insane is my name "


Title: The Creator and The Creation

Pairing: Kagome and Kaname ( From A Rainy September )

Note / Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor any of the characters from within the original manga and anime. I do, however, own this story and any characters that become a part of the plot and storyline. Further more, this story was written for a very special reader of mine, by the username **Insane is my name** and it is meant for her. Now please enjoy.

* * *

"_Watashi wa watashi no naimen o katara seru."_

_After I said those words, my eyes turned dark brown while holding a distant look to them._

_I remembered seeing black until my eyes opened._

_There, standing in front of me, was a boy with shoulder length black hair and amber eyes._

_Good, I made into my subconscious._

_He had a smirk on his face. "You come to let me out?" He asked with a playful glint evident in both his voice and eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest._

"_No. Who are you... Are you–"_

"_Kaname, your inner self? Yes."_

_My eyes widened when I heard those words spill from his mouth. "Why? Why did you hurt Inuyasha?"_

_There were a few moments of silence before he finally broke it and responded, "Because... I didn't like the fact that he's been hurting you since you were both younger. And it was fun."_

"_Fun? Fun?! There's no way that you're–"_

"_Your inner self. I know. I've heard this all before, don't you remember me?"_

_I thought long and hard but my mind remained blank. Remember him? Just who was he? Before I could try and figure much out, there was a bright flash of light before my eyes._

_When I opened them once again, the man was no longer standing in front of me, but was replaced by a small five year old child._

"_No... You're... You were the little boy... The only one who showed me kindness after Inuyasha... You–"_

"_Yeah... I'm the reason that everyone would call you crazy. Well, everyone but your mum and Souta. He could see me, although I'm not sure how... and your mum just kind of figured things out."_

_I glared at him before yelling, "Stop interrupting me and finishing my sentences!"_

_Instead of glaring back at me or even retorting with sarcasm, Kaname just began to laugh._

"_Oh, Kagome. You don't know how much I've missed talking with you." And when he finished laughing, he wiped away an imaginary tear._

"_Whatever..."_

_My cheeks were stained a light shade of pink, I could feel it as I crossed my arms over my chest. I was lucky to even be able to manage that simple whisper._

"_Aw, the 'I'll just act like I don't care' pose. That's so cute! I haven't seen that since you were sev–"_

_I was pulled out of my trance by someone shaking me. My mother to be more exact._

And so, that's how our story began. Or at least where it picked up and how it continued.

I was just the miko with no control over her powers fully yet while he was new man in town who never left my side.

Still though, it was nice to have him here while it had lasted. I had never imagined growing so close to him or even feeling these types of things for him.

But the truth of the matter was... I loved him.

He was my best friend and I don't know what I would have done without him for all these years. It feels like just yesterday, that everyone had thought I had been crazy and was only talking to myself.

_I was in the living room watching The Little Mermaid with my family and Rin when my eyes suddenly widened._

"_Yo, Kagome. I wanna talk to you! That was _very_ rude earlier when you cut me off. I wasn't even done saying a single word." Kaname said as he suddenly appeared in from of me._

_Oh no, not now. Why now? Oh, kami._

_Instead of responding, I tried to just ignore him. But that provided harder than I had thought._

_Souta seemed to have noticed him as well and had an even harder time not saying anything. It was only getting worse by the second._

"_Oh! What are we watching? Wait... I know this movie... It's The Little Mermaid, right? Why are we watching this movie? It's so old! _And_ it's a kids movie! We should watch a hor–"_

"_Shut the hell up! You're annoying the crap out of me!"_

_I yelled so suddenly that everyone in the room, with exception of my mum and Souta, stared at me like I had grown a second head. While Kaname only grew angry with my interruption._

_Slowly, but surely, a blush managed to make its way onto my cheeks as I quickly jumped up._

"_Sorry, did I say that out loud? I'm going over my lines for a play that Mikado, Alex and I wrote. Sorry, I'm just gonna go on up to my room... and practice... No one bug me!"_

_I yelled the last part while staring at Souta before I quickly ran up the stairs to my room._

"_What the hell are you doing, Kaname?! Are you trying to make everyone think that I'm crazy again?"_

"_Calm down... not everyone will think that. Just Inu-baka and Kinky-hoe."_

_The way that he had said it, so calmly, had me bursting into a fit of laughter so bad that it made my sides ache from the cramps I got._

_It wasn't until my mum knocked on the door that I realized I was the only one able to hear him._

"_Kagome, dear? Are you alright? I heard some noises coming from your bedroom. Is someone else in there?"_

Back then, it had felt so much like a forbidden taboo. I couldn't help myself though. He was just so intriguing and with everything he did, he drew me in even more.

I turned my head to stare out of the window on my left. So much has changed since then.

I had been much too naive to believe that we could ever be together. Be that as partners, friends... or even lovers.

It was never possible. After all, he never truly existed. He was created from my own need and yearning to have someone like me and to protect me...

He was just my little creation...

"_Let me out."_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

_This was seriously getting old. All he had ever bugged me about for the last couple of days was letting him out. Why was it so important?_

"_Because you'll just hurt Inuyasha again, like you had the last time. Or worse... you might even hurt my brother. I can't allow that, Kaname."_

_I said sharply. That seemed to only make him angrier but I didn't even care. I couldn't risk it._

"_No, I won't. I swear. I was created by you to keep yourself _and _your family safe. Even Kikyo."_

_I crossed my arms over chest and rolled my eyes at him. Would he stop at nothing?_

"_So what? You'll still hurt people. Give me one good reason why I should let you out."_

"_Because..."_

"_Because what, Kaname? If you want me to let you out then you'll need to give me a better reason than, 'because.'"_

"_I... I know where you father is."_

_This instantly got my attention and forced me to stare at him skeptically._

"_How the hell do you know where he is?"_

_I snapped at him. I couldn't help it. I hadn't seen my father in twelve years. And now, out of nowhere, Kaname suddenly knows where he's been? Why he's left?_

"_Because... He could see me even before you could... and before he left... I saw where he was going..."_

"_Alright..." I said after a few moments of thinking. I heard him gasp in surprise before sighing._

"_What?"_

"_I said... Alright... How do I let you out?"_

"_Wow... that was easier than I thought."_

"_Whatever... I let you free, you tell me where my father is. If you don't... I know where my uncle hides his guns. Am I clear?"_

_I surprised myself with how much venom was laced around my last few words. I could tell he was just as shocked, his eyes were widened greatly and a few drops of sweat became clear on his translucent face._

"_Good. Now... how do I release you?"_

"_Close your eyes and hold out your hands."_

_I did as I was told and after a few moments, Kaname placed his hands on top of mine._

_At first I couldn't feeling anything, and then he began to whisper a few words, urging me to recite them with him. It wasn't until the third time repeating them, that our words were finally in synch._

"_Watashi wa ima jiyuna shiyo o settei shimasu."_

It took only a minute and twenty seconds, I counted, for him materialize before me.

He was even more handsome than I thought possible.

I still distinctly remember the outfit he had worn that day.

It was so simple yet so beautiful on him. A pair of black cargo shorts with a gray wife beater as well as red and black checkered vans.

Half of his short, shoulder length raven hair had been pulled up into a ponytail. It did nothing but make him even more attractive and angelic than he already seemed to appear.


End file.
